warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Clan
The Lost Clan by Holly, Pumpkin, Water, and Foxey Allegiances Prologue ~ Holly "Hello, medicine cats." Said a red she-cat. "Greetings, Redpelt." Said a white she-cat named Clearfrost. A silver she-cat who's pelt shone in the moonlight walked out of the shadows. "Silvercloud! Don't scare us like that!" Said Redpelt. "Heh, don't be so weak." Chuckled Silvercloud. Her apprentice, Streampaw, also slipped out. Streampaw sat by the cold water. "Heyo!" Said the voice of Petaldawn. "Now that we are all here, the Moonpool touching can begin." Said Redpelt. The medicine cats calmly touched their noses to the Moonpool. Clearfrost felt like she was falling down. "Hello!? Anyone!?" She yowled. "Open your eyes." Said an ancient voice. Clearfrost opened her eyes to see that she was in StarClan. She looked at a pool. "That is the place of the living." Said the ancient cat. "H-hey! What is that o-other Clan!?" Said Clearfrost, scared. "CloudClan," Said the ancient voice. "CloudClan is not a real Clan. Stop playing with me," said Clearfrost. "I know you are no kittypet, but it is real," said the ancient voice. Clearfrost took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them. She saw four cats, meeting. "No more Gatherings, phew!" a gray one said. Clearfrost then felt the cold water lap at her nose. Her dream was over.o Chapter 1 ~ Pumpkin Clearfrost curled her white tail around her paws. "It's true," she meowed to Breezestar. The black tom stared at her. "Another Clan?" he exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Clearfrost sighed. "Yes it is. We have to say other Clans." ~ Breezestar sighed. "And it's true," he finished finally. Three other leaders stared at him in disbelief. First who spoke was Petalstar. "Well... But if there is a fifth Clan... What are we supposed to do?" she asked, twitching her tail. Silvercloud looked up. "We have to bring them back," meowed the medicine cat quietly. All the cats went silent. Nobody moved until Dawnstar gave a nod. "Right," meowed the cream she-cat, "but how?" All cats went silent, thinking. Sprucestar shrugged. "We have to go on journey. Well, some of us," he meowed. Other leaders nodded. "I think there should be cats from every Clan," suggested Petalstar. Redpelt stepped forward. "Are there any volunteers?" she asked the gathered cats. Nobody stood up, until Stormheart padded forward. "I will go!" she called. Sprucestar stared at the she-cat before giving an approving nod. Suddenly, small gray she-cat darted forward. It was Pepperpaw, Stormheart's apprentice. "I'm going too!" she piped. Sprucestar lashed his tail. "Now way," he growled. "It's too dangerous for an apprentice." Stormheart looked at him. "Don't worry Sprucestar, I will take care of her," she assured the white tom. He closed his eyes and finally nodded. Another cat, golden and white RiverClan she-cat came forward. "I'm going too," she meowed. It was Otterleap. Her apprentice, Shimmerpaw, followed her. Otterleap looked at the black she-cat. "We," she corrected herself. Petalstar nodded. "If Pepperpaw can go, so can Shimmerpaw," she approved. Shimmerpaw jumped in joy. Another cat, Toadfur of ShadowClan came forwar, followed by Glowingsun of WindClan. So they were coming too. The leaders looked at each other. "So is it decided?" asked Dawnstar. All leaders nodded. Breezestar stood up. "These six cats will meet here tomorrow and go-" He turned on Clearfrost. "Where?" Clearfrost smiled. "Setting sun," she replied. Breezestar nodded. "You heard Clearfrost. Good luck." ~ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Moonrock for a Clan meeting!" called Miststar. Lakepaw padded to the rock and sat between Blazepaw and Poppypaw. They were about to be made warriors. "Lakepaw, Blazepaw and Poppypaw, step forward." The three cats did so. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these three apprentices. Thye trained hard to understand you noble code and now I recommend you them as warriors of CloudClan. Lakepaw, Blazepaw and Poppypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even if that might cost your life?" "I do!" yowled Poppypaw and Blazepaw. "I do," breathed Lakepaw. "Then, with the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Poppypaw, from now on you shall be know as Poppyheart. Blazepaw, from now on you shall be known as Blazetail. And Lakepaw, you shall be known as Lakesplash. You are now full warriors of CloudClan." "Poppyheart! Blazetail! Lakesplash!" the Clan chanted. Their mother, Honeyflower rushed to them. "I'm so proud of you," she meowed and covered her kits in licks. "I have one more thing to do," meowed Miststar. "Honeyflower, come forward. Is it your wish to join the elders?" Honeyflower dipped her head. "It is." "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Honeyflower nodded and joined the four elders. Lakesplash just stared at her. "But you didn't say anything about it to us," she gasped. Honeyflower smiled. "I know. But I was old to have you as my first litter, and now I just want to rest." The three new warriors rushed to her. "We understand," meowed Poppyheart. And the Clan chanted: "Honeyflower! Honeyflower!" Chapter 2 (Waterfang) Blazetail squinted as he awoken once again in the rough cavern of Cloudclan's warrior's den. This was his first day completed of being a warrior, and he felt proud, but then again, proud for surviving a day? That actually wasn't an accomplishment. Cloudclan barely fights any other cats, since there weren't any outside the clan either. He wished there was another clan, maybe to ally with for once, in case of trouble or a time of need. Cloudclan needed action for once! He sat up, the memories of yesterday flooding in his head, especially Honeyflower moving on to the elders, which felt horrible, because now, she couldn't even watch them fight, or see them succeed every day, it just didn't seem right. Blazetail looked through the cave enterance, watching the sun rising, the clearing empty of cats. The only sound though was the rushing river nearby, which to him sounded asleep. Its still morning, He thought to himself as he licked his ruffled fur from his sleep last night. He loved the way his tail gleamed like a fire, or a blaze, like a light from the sun everytime he was outside. Suddenly, a figure moved nearby, and at once, Blazetail recognized his sister Lakesplash, muttering to her sleep. "Lakesplash, are you awake?" Blazetail asked. Her sister muffled in her chest. "Mhhhmmmm......." she groaned as she lifted herself up, her tail drooping on the ground. "Me too, Good morning!" Poppyheart sighed, "Its the first day of....what? "We're warriors now, don't you remember?" Redtail smirked, lifted up his tail. Suddenly, a noise sounded in the distance. Redtail's ears pricked up. "What was that?" Lakesplash drew herself to her paws, but drowsiness was drowned on his face. Redtail rushed out, stumbling over the other warriors that were in the path into the misty air. At once, he felt Shadefrost and Peppleshadow awaken. He saw Miststar stumbling down the rocks were the warrior ceremony was held into the clearing. "Miststar?" "What are you doing up Redtail? Especially with your-" She cut off as a she-cat stumbled through the fog, a figure in his mouth. Confusion began to settle in as Lightwhisker, sad and teary limped into camp. Redtail's Lakesplash's eyes squinted. "What is Lightwhisker doing with that fresh-kill all sad and everythin......" Then Poppyheart's eyes went wide. "That's not fresh-kill." Peppleshadow out of nowhere scrambled towards Lightwhisker. Redtail then padded over next, as horror dug into his chest. "Specklepaw?" The small she-cat had a rip in her throat, her eyes foggy and open. She had a scent of death and dogs. Redtail turned away at the site, looking at Lightwhisker fall in sadness. "What happened to her?" Peppleshadow whispered. Lightwhisker moaned as she slumped to the ground. "Lightwhisker!" Redtail's eyes went wide. What in StarClan was happening? Why in the world do they suddenly get the horror a day after they became warriors? Miststar barely said anything. "She smells of dogs, that's probably what killed Specklepaw, Miststar." Redtail meowed. Miststar turned to him. "I know this is your first day but, i need you to surveillance the area for dogs. I don't want them anywhere near camp." "But-" "Can i trust you?" Redtail's eyes flashed "Yes, but who'll come with?" Lakesplash and Poppyheart stared at Redtail with a deathly stare. "Um, can they come?" He pointed to his siblings with his tail. "As long as you get the job done." And like that, he walked away. "I can't believe this is happening," Redtail sighed as his claws dug into the earth. "Well, its worse, Dapplepaw is missing. We can't find her anywhere!" Lakesplash gasped. "Ok, we need to go now." Chapter 3 ~ Fox Category:Collab Category:Hollytuft Category:Fanfics Category:Waterfang Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions